The Trouble with George Crawley
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: It is 1939 and Kathryn Napier is being set up by her Uncle Evelyn to find suitors, one of which is George Crawley. Ever since they were fourteen Kathryn and George hated each other, George thought Kathryn as a hopeless flirt and Kathryn thought George an annoying heir. But when the threat and eventual start of WWII arrives will it make them closer or push them apart?


Hello, readers. Here is my first attempt at a Downton fic! it features my OC Kathryn Napier, the niece of Evelyn Napier and an older, handsomer version of George Crawley. It is set in 1939 where George and Kathryn are 18.

Disclaimer- I am not Julian Fellowes and did not write Downton Abbey I would however love to live at Highclere.

* * *

The Trouble with George Crawley

_July 19th 1939- Branksome House_

The sun shone through the curtains throughout Branksome House. Maids of every shape, hair colour and abilities busied themselves drawing the blinds, dusting the curtains and making the house look presentable. At the other side of the house, a short maid clicked up the stairs to the only female resident's chamber, a tray of tea and a cooked breakfast in her hands. She wore a black sleeved dress, a white apron, black heels and wore her platinum blond hair in a long plait down her back. She arrived at the door, knocked and entered.

The scene that befell the blonde was a her young mistress still asleep, golden honey brown locks splayed out on the pillow shining slightly as the sun stream hit them through the curtains. Her face had a delicate, almost angelic glow, small cupid bow lips and full eyelashes. The maid laughed a little when she saw the girl's hand hanging out of the covers lightly clasped around a book 'The Murder at the Vicarage' by Agatha Christie.

She placed the tray on the rose wood dresser and gently shook the sleeping girl. The girl awoke with a start, slowly. She opened her brown eyes and rubbed them, adjusting them to the light.

"Good Morning mi'lady" said the blond cheerily.

"Good Morning Lacy" said the girl.

"How was your sleep?" Lacy asked.

"I'm very well rested for any challenge set by my uncle today." she chuckled.

"What shall you be wearing today, mi'lady?" asked Lacy as her mistress rose out of bed and went to sit infront of her dresser.

"Lacy, please call me Kathryn when were not around my uncle" Kathryn said in a carefree attitude.

"Sorry Kathryn" she said blushing

"I think...the pastel pink afternoon dress I think my aunt Cecelia is visiting today"

"And what will accompany your outfit, mi...Kathryn?" Lacy asked as Kathryn brushed her smooth hair through with a hairbrush.

"I'll be wearing the white court shoes. I'll leave my hair down" Kathryn said with a smile reassuring Lacy that she had not upset her.

20 minutes later Kathryn was dressed and ready to face the world. The tray of tea and toast eaten and removed.

"Thank you Lacy, I'll see you later" Kathryn said jovially as she walked out of the room.

As Lacy started making Kathryn's bed, Kathryn popped her head around the doorframe.

"And by the way tell Mrs Malt that the strawberry jam was magnificent" she said

"I will mi'lady" Lacy said with a chuckle.

Kathryn made her way down to the library where she suspected her uncle to be. She had lived with Uncle Evelyn since the age of 10 when her parents Jeanette and Richard were killed in a road collision. He was her legal guardian so she had been in his care practically all her life, he had homeschooled her and taught her all he knew. He had never married, so it was just her and him.

She opened the red door to the library and found him sitting in his chair reading the morning paper, round glasses perched on the end of his nose. He heard the door open and looked up.

"Good Morning Kathryn. Don't you look stunning!" he said cheerily.

"Good Morning Uncle Evelyn, and your as handsome as you always are" she said as she hugged him in his sitting state.

She took the seat opposite him, leaning forward to retrieve the last half of creamed scone.

"Oi, that's mine" Evelyn protested

"It's mine now" she said mischievously, popping in her mouth and chewing it in satisfaction.

"You devil!" he said faking his shock.

"That's me!" She exclaimed.

"Kathryn, you know your nearly 18..." He started to say but was interrupted by Kathryn.

"Don't give me the lecture Uncle Evelyn, I know I have to find a suitor. And you have some in mind no doubt. What pray, are your suggestions?" She chuckled.

"You know me so well Kathryn, most of the time more than myself. I have 3 options- Harrison Lily son of successful london banker James Lily, Raymond Walter, Son of oil tycoon Henry Walter, Lawrence Alcroft- Scott, Theodore Wakefield and George Crawley." He said

"They sound like snobs, especially Mr Perfect George" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I know you and George haven't seen eye to eye since you met but try to get along for mine and Mary's sake" Evelyn said in George's defence.

"He's so annoying! He insulted me as a child, I don't want to be in his presence for less that a minute" she said her voice sounding much like a whine but ladies don't whine she told herself.

"Enough lip from you, young lady. We are taking a visit to Downton tomorrow and we will be staying for 4 days then meeting your Aunt Cecelia in London on Friday. You and George have to get along" He said taking humour from his niece's utter discontent of travelling.

"Why do I have to come?" she whined.

"Because you do. Have your suitcases packed by tomorrow, bring a nice pair of shooting clothes I'm sure Anthony will be up for some pheasant bashing" he said clapping his hands together in delight.

"But..." she was interrupted

"No buts Kathryn you are going and that is final!" Evelyn said sternly

"Yes, Uncle Evelyn" she huffed walking out if the room.

She would have to spend three full days with George, a person who she thought was snobby and irresponsible.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you liked please read and review, if you didn't tell me how I could make it better. I would also like a some help and suggestions are always welcome.

Thanks a lot, rosesbymidnight xx


End file.
